You Belong With Me
by e4elisa1
Summary: Nessie gets an opportunity to go to Europe for 6 months. Jake doesn't want her to go, they get in a big fight n she leaves. But what will happen when Nessie comes back and is engaged? How will Jake stop her from marrying a man she doesn't really love?


**Hii hope you enjoy my story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat on the beach of La Push as the sun began to set over the horizon. I breathed in the ocean air and sighed. Nessie, my love had been gone for, 6 months and 180 days.  
Everyday..every hour, every minute I yearned for her. I needed her. I needed her so much it hurt. I regret the day that I let her go.  
I know..its her dream. But I can't stay away from her any longer or else I think I'll explode. I slight breeze blew through the air and I closed my eyes. She was almost here..just 3 more hours...

_Flashback_

"The sunset is so beautiful" She said. I smiled. "Never as beautiful as you" I replied. She blushed and reached her hand out for mine and held it tightly.  
"Jake?" She said. "What?" I replied as I dragged my toes over the sand. "Its been a year" A smile spread across her face and I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close to me.  
I held her face in my hands and slowly I pulled her closer and closer to me..until our lips touched. "Its been the best year of my life" I said. Last year shortly after Renesmee turned 6 (well physically) She and I became more then just friends...we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

And today. It has been a year. A year..that I finally had gotten to kiss her soft lips..A year that I finally could take her up in my arms and take in her sweet scent..  
Nessie suddenly let go of my hand and ran toward the ocean but stopped until the water came to her ankle. "Watcha doin?" I called out.

"Enjoying the beach" She said as she closed her eyes and spun around. I took of my coat and ran in towards her. "Ah. The water's cold" I chuckled.  
"Your such a baby" She giggled. "I was kidding. You know nothing gets by me" I joked arogently. "Okay how about this!" She said as she reached her hands into the water and splashed it on me. "Oh so its like that?" I splashed her back. She screamed and giggled and as we splashed eachother with the cold ocean water.

"Hey Jake!" She yelled. "What!?" "I'm a bird!" She she shouted and ran towards me. "No wait Ness!" She had already jumped. I grabbed her in my arms and pulled her legs around my waist. She put her arms around my neck and I looked deeply into her eyes and she looked into mine. "I'm a bird" She whispered, a smile spread across her face. "If your a bird I'm a bird"

I replied and she put her lips on mine. "And Iv'e been watching to many chick flicks" I chuckled. "Hey, Nicholas Sparks is a genious and you spoiled the moment" She narrowed her eyes at me. "Nothing could spoil this moment" I said.  
She laughed as I spinned us around and around...Until a wave hit us and we both landed on our backs and on the wet sand. We were both soaking wet..but still laughing, smiling and having the time of our lives.  
She turned her head to me and smiled but then sat up. She wrapped her hand around a stick and got up. "Where you going?" I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?!" She chuckled and then stuck the tip of the stick and dragged it across the sand. What was she doing?

"Okay you can look now" She said. I got up on my feet and looked as Nessie and My name were written in the sand with a heart between us.  
I smiled. "Always" I whispered.

*****

The sun had finally set and the wind started to pick up. "We better get going" I said. She nodded.

"I wish we didn't have to go" She said. "I feel the same way, Nessie baby" I half smiled at her.  
The wind blew again and Nessie shivered. "Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded. "Here" I said as I wrapped my coat over her. She kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jacob" She said.  
"Anything for you" She grasped my hand again as we walked through the sand. I looked up at the stars.

"Star Light Star bright,The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight" Nessie quoted. I looked at her. "What's your wish?" I asked.

She smiled. "It's a secret" She said. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked. She brought her lips next to my ear and I felt her warm breathe against it.

"I love you" She whispered. In her voice I could fully understand..that this wasn't just an "I love you" this was an.. _I love you._ Not just like what a child says to his mother..but something  
a lovers would say to eachother for the first time..Which for Renesmee and I-- it sort of was the first time.

"I love you" I replied.

_End Of Flashback  
_

Yeah those were the good ol' days. When all there was was laughter, joy and bucket loads of endless love. The day she left..I felt that I had lost all of that.  
I missed her. Without her, I felt as if a whole was punched in my chest... She's my air. And without her I can't breathe.

_6 months earlier_

"Ah where is my love?" I said. "Jake" She said..her voice was seriouse. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothings..wrong. We-..We just need to talk" She said.  
"About what, love?" I asked. "Jake. Maybe you should sit down" She looked down at her feet. I knew something was wrong. "No. I'll be fine just tell me what's wrong!" I said.  
"I-I...maybe later" She bit the bottom of her lip. "Come on don't do that to me. Just tell me!" "I-..I can't" She said her voice was cracking.

"Come on baby tell me what's wrong" I pulled her close to me. "Im leaving..Jake" She said. "What are you talking about?"  
"Jacob. I'm leaving" She repeated. "I don't understand" "I had to think this over and over..but I made my decision" She whispered. "Decision? What decision? Ness?"

"I'm going away. Far away from Forks" She said. "What?" Jake. One of Carslile's friends..gave me an offer and I-Im taking it" I looked at her in confusion and she took a deep breathe.  
"I'm going away to study Art in Europe for the next 6 months" "What!? What are you talking about?" I shouted.

"Jake. Its my dream. You know I want to become a better artist" "Your leaving me?" I said. "Yes. Jacob" She replied, She looked down and wiped tears from her eyes.  
"You cant. Renesmee. You know we can't be apart and certainly not for 6 months!" My teeth clenched. "But he's giving me a great oppurtunity. I can't just throw it away" She said.  
"So you'd rather throw us away instead?" I said. There was silence in the room. "I didn't say that" She whispered.

I scoffed. "Your agreed to an offer from some man you don't even know?" I snapped. "Jacob. Carslile has known him for over 100 years! He's a good man"  
"You can't leave, Renesmee...You can't" "Jacob. I love you. But this is such a great oppurtunity. Please...just try to understand. Its just six months" She said. Her hand brushed against my cheek. No it wasn't just six months...We can't be away for that long..then again. Renesmee had no idea about me imprinting on her.

"When are you leaving?" My jaw tightened as I talked. "Tomorrow" She whispered. "Tomorow? Wow thanks for giving me a heads up" I rolled my eyes.  
"So you don't want me to go huh?!" She yelled. "NO! Of course not!" I shouted. "Fine. You know what? I won't go then! If it bothers you that much! "I don't need your sympathy" I snapped. "Oh, what so you don't want me to stay now?" She snapped. "You know what. Just go. Don't come back" I shouted.

She looked at me an aw. And every nerve in my body was angry..but in my heart I knew I didn't mean any of it. "What?" She whispered.  
"Just go! If your just going to walk away like nothing, then just GO!" I shouted. Tears fell from her eyes and she grabbed her purse.  
"Goodbye Jacob. Its over. I never want to see you again!" She yelled and stormed out the door.

_End of flashback_

Everyday that memory flashes through my mind. And I regret every word. I never meant any of it but she took it like I did. I was stupid, selfish and a fool.

_Flashback_

I dialed Nessie's phone number, over and over but she never answered. I called everybody, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carslile. But they didn't answer.  
Though I hadn't tried calling Rosalie yet."Blondie?"  
"You stupid mutt, don't call ever again" She snapped. "Please just let me talk to her" I pleaded. "No. She's already at the airport. She's leaving"

"What?" "She's leaving. Did I stutter?" Rosalie snapped. "What time is her flight?!" I shouted. "12:50. You'll never catch her in time idiot"  
"I'll be there" I hung up the phone and ran down stairs.

"Dad what time is it!" I yelled. "Its 12:30, why?" He replied. "I have to go" I ran out the door and to my car. I have to catch her plane. I have to tell her I didn't mean any of it.

****

I was almost there. I had Edward and Bella in my sight. "Jacob?" Bella said. "Where's Renesmee did she leave?" I asked. "Your to late..Jake. She's gone" Bella said.  
"What?" "She is gone" Bella repeated. "And you just let her leave like that?" I snapped. "It was a hard and long decision to make but-"  
"She's gone?" I repeated Bella's words. I walked towards one of the windows and there I looked as the planes took off. She's gone. And I didn't even get to say Goodbye.

_End of flashback_

She's been gone now. Everyday for the past six month's a part of me felt empty. I needed her to fill the empty space. I had a plan. Once she arrived, I would take her up in my arms  
and take in her sweet scent that I missed oh so much.. I'd put my lips next to her ear and whisper "I love you" And everything would be okay, and we would get our happily ever after.  
"Come on Jake!" A voice calle out from behind me. I turned to see who it was. "We should get going to the Cullens, Nessie's almost home" Seth said.

I nodded and got up and walked to him. "Hurry because supposedly Ness, has some big surprise or whatever" He said. "Surprise?"  
"Yeah! Hurry lets go!" Seth yelled. Surprise? what surprise?


End file.
